Betraying Love
by Furies of Darkness
Summary: 7th year, last year of school. Love, Hate? Betrayal? Well it all happens in Harry, Ron and Hermione's 7th year when Hermione finds out she has a secret admirer.


This is my first story, so I ask for no flames. Corrections and advice would be great, however, so you may type away for that, or compliments/comments. Below is a full summery of my story, Betraying Love, a Harry Potter fanfiction:

PS: I cannot stand the fact that Dumbledore died, so in my version, he is alive.

7th year. Last Year of school. Love? Hate? Betrayal? Well, it all happens in Harry, Ron and Hermione's 7th, and last year at Hogwarts. With Dumbledore still disappearing more than ever, and Voldemort still at large, not quite as many students have come back to Hogwarts, and about ¾ of the usual amount of first years came. But Hermione and Ron have convinced Harry to come back. But after passing their apparition test, it's not only Dumbledore disappearing for lengths at a time, but Harry Potter, Ron Weasley sometimes accompanying him. This makes Hermione a little jealous, not getting to go with them, but that diminishes when she finds out she has a secret admirer. And Hermione gets amazed at who it is. But then, to several people's disgusts, Hermione finds herself falling for her "enemy" admirer.

This is done in first person, switching P.O.V.s here and there. But always in first person.

**Story:** Betraying Love

**Based On: **Harry Potter

**Fanfic Written by: **Furies of Darkness

-----------------------------------------

Harry Potter's P.O.V.

'Just another great day at Hogwarts, with the headmaster disappearing randomly, as well the Dark Lord still at large'(Sarcasm)

I was not in a good mood today, and I don't know why. It was already October, the 14th, to be precise, but what had happened last year in June, still bothered me a little. Dumbledore coming very close to getting by Snape, but also Malfoy, who had had a sort of breakdown on the Astronomy tower, crumpling to the ground, practically sobbing (A.N.: I know I made it up, but it's close enough). Then Snape, nearly killing Dumbledore. I have no idea how he survived, because I had closed my eyes, not wanting to see him die, but I hadn't heard anything. Actually, my ears had seemed to have failed me at the time. But when my ears started working properly, all I heard was a swish, and the invisibility cloak swished off me, and I opened my eyes, to see Dumbledore standing in front of me, Malfoy, still on the ground, now unconscious, behind him. Snape had disappeared, however. It wall ended there. I passed out from exhaustion, and later woke up in the hospital wing, 2 days later, everyone I know standing or sitting around me.

I got out of bed, get dressed, and walked down to the common room. Ron was slumped in an armchair, sleeping. He looked like her never made it to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione was watching Ron amusingly. "He just fell asleep," she said at the sight of Harry. "Was mumbling something about having to eat spiders." I laughed, then walked over to Ron, and kicked him in the leg.

"Oy! Ron! Get up!" I yelled, smiling.

"Huh!" said Ron jumping up. "Not another spider!" he squealed while ducking, his arms over his head. Hermione and I burst out laughing, Ron realizing what had just happened, standing up straight, and glaring at us, his ears red.

"Let's just go get breakfast," said Hermione, "and see if Dumbledore is back yet." Ron and I agreed to this, so we climbed out of the portrait hole, and headed downstairs for the Great Hall.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione Granger's POV:

Harry, Ron and I walked into the Great Hall together, to see it pretty busy. People looked surprised to actually see the headmaster at the staff table, talking normally to Professor Kesturn, a young, pretty lady, who was the new DADA teacher. Everyone was surprised to see Dumbledore, because he had been gone since September 6th, the longest time he had ever been away.

We sat down, and began to eat whatever looked good to us. When the owls came, I nearly screamed when the owl for the daily prophet came down, and clumsily knocked over the milk and pumpkin juice jugs. Harry and Ron laughed, but stopped abruptly when I shot them a glare. I unrolled the paper, and started to scan the front page.

"Anything new?" asked Ron, not really caring.

"Well…Oh my!" I said as I stared at one of the main articles. "The Ministry of Magic was broken into by a band of Death Eaters!"

Harry and Ron immediately looked over at the paper.

"5 were killed, and 15 were injured. Jerry McKnite, Cary Clover, Benjamin Steal, Sierra Willows, and Miranda Plains were killed. No one that we know, at least. They didn't bother to name off the injured."

"Hey, we've gotta get going," said Ron, reluctantly. "Double Potions. Even IF Slughorn doesn't mind us being late, we'd still it's better to be early." This was unusual for Ron to say, but I shook it off, and got up with my 2 best friends, heading for the entrance.

----------------------------------

?'s POV: (a sort of sneak peek)

I looked up from my bacon when I heard the doors of the Great Hall open, and sickly familiar trio came in; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. No one knew this, not even her, but I sort of, though I don't want to admit it, think that the Hermione girl had become quite pretty over the years she had been here. She even smelled quite nice, even if she was taunted for being a filthy mudblood.

"Oy, Mate?" a voice shook me out of my thoughs,

"What?" I snapped in my usual bored tone.

"Uh…classes are in a few minutes, I think," said my 'friend.'

"Oh, right," I said standing up. Potions next. Potions was okay, but Professor Slughorn got on my nerves sometimes. I just hope he gets a little less cheery through the year.

I walked out of the Great Hall, brushing against Granger. I glared at her, and she glared back, but neither of us said anything, and I continued my way to the dungeons.

_**----------------------------------**_

First chappie done! Read & Review!

**Summery for Chapter 2:** Who thinks Hermione is pretty? Will she find out? Not for a long time, nor will he really start _liking_ her for a while. But where did Harry and Ron disappear off to? Poor Hermione too…


End file.
